Love After First Bite
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: Kurt is a vampire, who is over one-thousand years old and is the head of his clan. One night two clan memeber's catch a curly haired Warbler. Will things ever be the same for Kurt? Will Blaine be willing to become an undead vampire for the love of his life, and become Kurt's mate for all of eternity? Set in an AU!


AN: Yeah four stories' at one time, not a good idea, but I can't get this idea out of my head. So please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I was RIB, and then all Klaine shippers wouldn't be having panic attacks at the thought of episode 4.

* * *

Blaine Anderson kicked a pebble on the way back to Dalton, after a horrible date gone array. He had no intentions of ever seeing that creeper again. He wished that a cute gay guy would fall into his grasp, but he was soon giving up. Blaine screamed as two guys grabbed his wrists.

"What do you want? If it's money I have plenty." Blaine cried as he shook in fright he was a member of Dalton's fight club, but at that moment all his training seemed to disappear from his brain.

"Shut it, you are going to come back to our lair and our leader will decide what to do with you, more than likely you will become lunch or dinner, in the next twenty-four hours." The guy said with a menacing growl as they threw Blaine into the backseat of a car.

Blaine's shook in fear of what would happen, he was scared of becoming lunch, he had heard of cannibals but didn't think he would become a victim. After what seemed like an eternity of being locked inside the car, the guys dragged him out of the car and into the dark night.

Blaine must have blacked out, because he soon woke up in a dark room, chained to a wall. He could stand and sit, but that was it. He put his curly head into his lap and let the tears fall. Pretty soon two people came to get him, this time it was a tall guy, and a blonde both could have easily been football players.

"Come on dude, our leader wants to see you, and more than likely you will become lunch." The tall one said as the two guys drabbed him up what seemed like a never ending staircase. The blonde deposited Blaine on the soft floor, as he left Blaine in the room and left with the tall one.

"Kurt we brought lunch, but we'll let you have the first nibble." Blaine heard someone scream in some far off direction.

The door opened, and in stepped a guy with chestnut colored hair, bright blue/green eyes, and man was he pale and very slender, he was probably around seventeen or eighteen. The guy gave Blaine a once over, and a smile curled on his pink lips. He walked over to Blaine and knelt beside him.

Kurt smiled at the curly haired boy, with hazel eyes that had specks of green. He looked about eighteen.

"Hi honey, I'm Kurt, and you are?" He asked gently pulling the black haired boy into his arms. Kurt couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards the guy and just wanted to protect him from his clan.

"B…Blaine" the curly haired boy stuttered trying to get the word out.

"Nice to meet you, and don't worry I'm not going to eat you. Yet!"

"Well that's…reassuring." Blaine said as Kurt rubbed circle's on his back.

Blaine let out a happy sigh, and felt his eyes start to droop.

"Tired honey?"

Blaine nodded and felt the guy lift him and carry him into a different room; this one had a four poster bed, with a red canopy above it, and red pullable curtains around the canopy; and black sheets that glistened, they were obviously silk. Had Blaine been thinking, how could someone as small as Kurt carry a guy that weighted more than him, sure Kurt was tall, but he lacked obvious muscle. Kurt gently deposited Blaine onto the huge bed that could easily sleep twenty-five people comfortably. Kurt tucked the guy underneath the cover's and crawled into bed next to Blaine, however a black fur ball decided to interrupt.

"Come hear Angel." Kurt said as the cat obeyed him, as Kurt draped a slender arm around Blaine.

Blaine woke up in a panic; he looked around the room not knowing anything, and had another person's arm around him.

"Calm down sweetie, your safe." Said the voice of a countertenor.

"Where am I?" Blaine asked his voice still laced in sleep.

"Ohio silly, as to the exact location of Ohio is irrelevant."

The black cat crawled onto Blaine's lap. "Hi cutie and who are you?" He said scratching behind the cat's ears.

"Her name is Angel, and she is my familiar in a way, and I see she already likes you."

"Hold up your a which?" Blaine asked petting the cat lightly.

"No sweetheart not a witch, but a good guess." Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Then what are you?" Blaine asked slightly freaked out, Kurt was incredibly hot in the morning; his hair was sticking every which way.

"I'm a pureblood vampire, only one of many, but we are becoming endangered for the threats we possess." Kurt replied as he saw Blaine's jaw drop.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No honey, I'm not. I am over one-thousand years old."

"What, you look seventeen!"

"Sweetie vampires don't age, I became aware I was a vampire when I was sixteen, because that was when I had extreme bloodlust; however I stopped aging when I was eighteen, but I am one of the older vampires, which is why I am the leader of this clan, some are bigger and stronger, but I have been around for a very long time."

"Okay so where is the nearest stake?"

"Stake's don't work, neither does silver, garlic, oak ashes, sunlight, fire, holy water, crossbows, beheading, or any other folklore." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Then how am I supposed to kill you?"

"Your not, and besides you wouldn't kill me anyway."

"So explain your type of vampire."

"Alright, we can go out in sunlight, and before you ask we do not fucking sparkle. We only feed twice a month; we all have a pet that is like a witch's familiar the animal is immortal just like their owner, and only dies when their owner dies. Angel is mine; I have had her ever since I was turned. We mate for life, I don't have a mate, but everyone in my clan does. We have extreme speed, have enhanced sight, are very smart, we never age, and are rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"Wow, now when will you let me go, unharmed preferably." Blaine asked missing his friends, he didn't have parents, he did but he was emancipated due to their idiot nature.

"I'm sorry honey that will never happen." Kurt said as Blaine growled.

"Why are you pissed, I know you don't have a family, they don't care about you, your sister is in a boarding school in England, your dad is a homophobic bastard, and your mom follows him because she is scared of him. You attend Dalton Academy the all-boys private school in Westerville, your best friends are, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Sebastian Smythe, and Trent Nixon."

"How do you know all that?" Blaine asked suddenly freaked out.

"Because you are mate silly, and mates know everything about each other. I also know you are still a virgin, and are an amazing singer, now how about you meet the rest of the clan."

"I guess, but can I eat something first. Vampires do eat human food too right?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course silly, now come along, I make a mean omelet."

"No blood right?" Blaine asked following Kurt out of his very large bedroom and into the ginormous kitchen. He sat on a stool and watched Kurt prepare to omelets.

"There you go sweetie." Kurt said setting the delicious omelet in front of him, as Kurt slid onto the stool next to him.

"So where is everyone?" Blaine asked around a bite of omelet.

"Either asleep or mid romp, but more than likely the first one, so how is the omelet. Are you even chewing it?"

"I am chewing it, and it is fantastic. So how did you know I was gay?"

"Easy the bowtie, it screams gay, and you didn't run when I crawled in bed with you, or called you honey." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Smartass!"

"I would watch what you say; I can rip out your throat in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, but you won't, I am your mate, or so you say."

"Damn it, yes you are and besides it's only been me and Angel for a very long time, I might have a clan, but they all have a mate, so yeah no throat ripping out." Kurt said in a slightly frustrated voice.

"So when do I meet the clan?"

Kurt smiled and heard the stampede of footsteps down the stairs. "Now." Kurt replied as a huge group of vampires congregated in the living room.

"Kurt why is there a human in our presence, and why isn't he dead?" Asked a pretty brunette, standing next to the tall one who came and got him from the basement.

"He is my mate, and I have no intention of killing him, maybe turning him but that his decision. Rosalina." Kurt said glaring at her, his arm protectively wrapped around Blaine.

Rosalina sighed, "Fine, so who is the fine piece of ass on the stool?"

A Latina growled and Blaine tensed up next to Kurt, "That would be my line, I am the bitch of this clan, or do I have to remind you, Rosalina."

"Guys stop it, before one of you kills each other; this is Blaine Anderson my mate." Kurt announced sending the two female's a bitch glare, which scared Blaine.

"Blainers!" Nine guys said in unison and rushed to the curly haired guy.

"Hold up, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Trent, Chase, and Evan, you guys are vampires?" Blaine asked feeling the urge to hide.

"Yes, Blaine we are, now what the hell are you doing here?" Wes asked as a black unicorn with a blonde ridding it flew down the stairs.

"Two members of this clan kidnapped me, and what is up with the flying unicorn?"

"Sorry, we sent Finn and Puck to catch dinner, and I guess they found you, at least you get a hot gay guy out of the deal, and it could be worse, you could be dead and drained." Nick said with a laugh.

"Now about the unicorn, her name is Princess, and she is Brittany's familiar, who is also the mate of Santana, the Latina who just flipped a bitch." Wes said finishing up for Nick.

Blaine looked at Nick, he was right, but didn't understand how Unicorn's existed. "Okay so explain the whole, who is who, and the mate and their familiar, please." Blaine asked nicely as Wes stepped in front of him.

"Sure thing, as you know I'm Wes Montgomery, my mate is David Thompson, and my familiar is an owl, David's is a Lion."

A pretty blonde smiled and a guy with a Mohawk joined her, "Hi sweetie, I'm Quinn Fabray; my mate is Noah Puckerman, my familiar is a snow leopard, Noah's familiar is a shark."

Rosalina stepped forward dragging the tall guy with her. "I'm Rosalina, but you can call me Rose or Rosie, my mate is Finn Hudson, my familiar is hamster, and Finn's is a vampire bat."

Nick and Jeff hugged Blaine tightly. "Dude, I think you know who my mate is, and my familiar is a moose, and Jeffie's is a zebra." Nick said with a laugh.

Trent and Sebastian waved, "Blaine, how long were we friends at Dalton, my mate is Trent, my familiar is a Mercat, and Trent's is a kangaroo."

Santana smiled slightly as Brittany hugged him. "I'm the bitch of the house, Santana Lopez, my mate is Brittany Pierce, hurt her and I hurt you, understand hobbit?" Blaine nodded holding onto Kurt. "Good my familiar is a gremlin and not the cute one either; Brittany's familiar is a unicorn.

"Hi my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, my mate is Brody Weston, my familiar is a chinchilla, and Brody's is a baby elephant." Blaine looked at the overly perky girl in the animal sweater, he definitely planned on avoiding her, however Brody was cool.

A black woman stepped forward and hugged Kurt tightly the muscular blonde followed her. "Listen here white boy, hurt my boo Kurt and I will eat you. I'm Mercedes Jones, my mate is Sam Evan's, my familiar is a rabbit, Sam's is a bear.

Two Asian's stepped forward. "Hi I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, my mate is Mike Chang, my familiar is a cheetah, Mike's is a dragon."

"I'm Artie Abrams, my mate is Sugar, my familiar is a monkey, and Sugar's is a ferret."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, as the last couple stepped forward. "Hi Blaine, I'm Darren, my mate is Chris, my familiar is a Kneazle, named Crookshanks, and Chris's is a llama."

"So that's everybody quiet an interesting bunch. Oh and Sam was an Angel before he was turned into a vampire, and Chris was a fairy before he was turned." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine back to his room. "So sweet cheek's what do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want to watch, it's your house." Blaine said snuggling into Kurt's arms.

"America's Next Top Model work for you?"

Blaine nodded with a smile on his face as Angel curled up in his lap, as Kurt kissed his curly head.

* * *

AN: Alright the first chapter is done. Yes there are a couple OC's and well forgive the Chris and Darren; they play a small part in the story.

Who caught the HP reference?

If you have an questions about this drop me a review or a PM and I will gladly explain it.

A Kneazle is a cat that is almost like a tiger.

Please leave some reviews, I love reviews, they make me very happy! If you don't review I will send Rosalina and Santana after you!

I know familiars are witch pets, but they could work for vampires too.

Next Chapter: Kurt and Blaine bond, and more vampire history.


End file.
